highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Town of Mordavia
The town of Mordavia is the primary settlement in the valley of Mordavia, and is the only permanent settlement (not counting the castle, and the houses within the castle walls). The town is run by a burgomeister, who maintains law and order in the village. Although the town fell under jurisdiction of the Borgov boyars, when the Last Borgov disappeared, the town continued to function quite normally. The town is in the northern part of the valley, and as such seems to be located at the base of the Aphotic Alps. It is a largely agricultural town, primarily known for its garlic crops. It is said that they once had a booming elephant rearing industry as well. History The origins of the town are unknown, though it has been there for many generations. When the Cult of the Dark One came to the valley of Mordavia, they constructed the Dark One Monastery in town -- right next to the Mordavian Adventurers Guild. At one time, the Adventurers Guild was quite active and Piotyr was the guildmaster. This period came to an end when the Cult of the Dark One attempted to summon Avoozl. Piotyr returned from the climactic battle at Mount Malign with Erana's Staff, which he placed in the town square. A garden sprouted around it, and the staff cast a protective spell over the town -- similar to the spell Erana had cast over Spielburg. Piotyr was haunted by dreams of Erana, and could be found often times sleeping by the staff outdoors. Eventually he learned of Erana's fate and set off to free her -- leaving a pregnant fiance behind. Piotyr never returned from this quest, and the town believed he had fled from his responsibilities. His family fell into dishonor, although his descendant Dmitri Ivanov did manage to become the burgomeister of the town. At some point the scientist Doctor Cranium moved to the town. He had both Anna and Igor helping with his experiments. One day, Anna disappeared while in the woods -- leaving her beloved Nikolai distraught and constantly searching for her. Olga Stovich and her husband Boris Stovich separated, Boris disappearing for parts unknown. The most tragic event to happen in the town's recent history, however, was the kidnapping of Tanya Markarov by a terrible beast. When the Prince of Shapeir came to town, shortly after the arrival of Punny Bones, the people of the town were incredibly suspicious of both strangers. The Prince of Shapeir, however, proved himself a Hero by reuniting the Stovich Family, finding Anna's ghost, rescuing Igor when he got caught under a fallen gravestone, and even restoring Punny Bones' sense of humor. Eventually, he returned Tanya to her parents and -- as a Paladin, even restored honor to Piotyr and his line. After he freed Erana's soul and stopped the summoning of Avoozl, he was declared a Hero. As the Mordavian Pass cleared, Places *Gates of Mordavia *Town Square *Burgomeister's Office *General Store *Hotel Mordavia *Mordavian Adventurers Guild **Mordavian Thieves Guild *Dark One Monastery *Doctor Cranium's House **Doctor Cranium's Laboratory *Nikolai's House Notable Residents *Dmitri Ivanov *Yuri Markarov *Bella Markarov *Tanya Markarov *Olga Stovich *Doctor Cranium *Igor *Ivan *Franz *Hands Real World The Town of Mordavia is a place visited in Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Mordavia Town of Mordavia Category:Needs Images